


Little Red

by GemmaMare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, As i update, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Possessive Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaMare/pseuds/GemmaMare
Summary: Stiles was an Omega. He was just on his way to his Grandmothers house to visit. He wasn't not prepared for the painfully hot Alpha Werewolf to obstruct his day. Or for the painful heat that was definitely not normal.(Side note: What exactly are mates!?)Little Red was wandering the woods. The Big Bad Wolf couldn't resist such a tempting morsel.





	1. Heat of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this while listening to "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots. And now that I look back, I wonder how exactly I got this... from that....
> 
> This has been sitting with me for a very long time, just begging to be published. I didn't before because it was so painfully unbetaed. And while it has not seen anyone else's eyes but mine, I hope that my own editing is enough.

Stiles was lost…

  It was embarrassing really. One moment, he had been walking through the woods, basket full of treats for his sick grandmother in hand. Then the next thing he knew, he was walking off the path, lured by the sight of ripe raspberries. He had began collecting them in his handy basket. But when he had cleaned the bush, he had looked up, only to see another bush, laden with even more berries than the first. 

The temptation was too real.

  Every time he finished with one bush, another appeared ahead, always with more berries than the last. By the time he had finally run out of bushes to collect from, he had no idea where he was….

And that was an hour ago.

  “Nice going, Stilinski.” He mumbled to himself, tripping and stumbling across the forest floor. “You have proved to the entire forest that you are a freaking  _ princess _ , who needs a big strong Alpha to come and rescue you. How poetic can this get…”

  As he trekked through the forest, he continued berating himself.

“Stupid berries…oldest trick in the book…stupid Alpha’s…He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear the sounds of someone approaching.

“Well, well… what a lovely little treat I’ve discovered.”

He screamed and flew around, flailing in who knows what at the stranger.

God, he really was pathetic.

Somehow the stranger managed to grab ahold of his wrists, bringing them up against his chest, pulling Stiles with them. God, this guy was strong. 

Speaking of whom…

Stiles’ mouth dropped open as he stilled suddenly, upon looking up and…well,  _ looking _ at the stranger. 

Soft stubble grazed his jaw and an inquisitive smirk graced his lips. Alpha red eyes, glowing with intelligence and smug superiority, stared into his. Stiles felt himself go limp, practically melting into the Alpha. 

His eyes flashed Omega blue in response as he whined in confusion. 

The Alpha’s expression softened, even as a possessive growl rumbled out from his chest. Stiles could feel it against his own, and he mewled as his entire body tensed and was flooded with heat. 

No.

Fuck…

It was his  _ Heat. _

 

 


	2. Need of the Body

Peter was surprised. And even saying that to himself, it was an obvious understatement. He was flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. Astonished. Every other adjective you could think of. 

The beautiful boy, the gorgeous Omega… His captivatingly delicious mate. 

His mate.

He had a mate. 

Who had just gone into Heat upon meeting Peter. 

He had heard stories of couples whose bond was so strong, the need so great, that they had immediately gone into heat. Spending the next week or more hidden away, fucking away the need, or in the case of werewolves, cementing the bond with a mating bite. The mating bite didn’t turn human mates. But it created such an intense bond, that nothing short of death could break it. 

Peter couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into that delectably pale skin. 

He stared down at the panting Omega in his arms. His eyes had yet to fade back to normal, still glowing a supernatural red. And when his Omega mewled again, obviously succumbing to the overwhelming Heat, a surge of possessiveness swept through him. He growled again, causing the Omega to shudder.

He needed to leave. Now. 

 

He brought his hand up, tilting the boys head up. Red eyes met blue, and they both gasped at the contact. Peter rumbled in his chest. 

 

“Can you shift, sweet boy?”

 

The omega whined but nodded his head. 

 

Peter smiled approvingly. “Then I want you to shift. I’m taking you somewhere we can be alone. Can you do that for me, darling?”

 

He pushed his face into Peter’s neck but nodded a moment later. He carded his hand through dark brown hair gently, before he gripped it and pulled the Omega’s head back, baring his throat to the Alpha.

 

“Shift Omega.” He growled. 

 

His Omega gasped before falling to his knees. Peter fell with him, hands gripping each other as the Omega arched into his shift, groaning painfully.

 

Seconds later, a beautiful, pure white wolf lay panting on the ground. Peter growled through fangs that had dropped at the sight of his gorgeous mate.

 

Fuck, he needed to take him now.

 

Stepping back, Peter shifted into his own wolf skin, considerably smoother than the Omega’s shift had been. 

 

Peter shook out his pure black fur, leaning down to sniff at the Omega’s neck. The poor thing mewled, reaching up to lick Peter’s muzzle in supplication. He growled back at him, walking around his twitching form, nudging the Omega up a bit before gently gathering the scruff of his neck. Once he was sure he had a good grip and wasn’t hurting the Omega he lifted the Omega up, turning and trotting softly in the direction of his den. 

 

It wasn’t something most wolves had nowadays, especially since they had long since evolved from their more barbaric days. But Peter had always been more in touch with his wolf than the typical werewolf. He followed his nose and impeccable memory, and only a few minutes later they had arrived. 

 

It felt like hours.

 

Largely due to the fact that his Omega was growing more anxious by the second. Constantly releasing Heat pheromones to entice his Alpha, which in turn made Peter release his own pheromones, making the Omega continue to release heat pheromones… It was a never-ending vicious circle. 

 

His den was carved into the side of one of the many hills in Beacon Hills forest A very traditional location, but the inside was anything but traditional. The entrance was hidden at the very base of the hill and was only accessible while in wolf form. Peter, still carrying the pup, crawled through the opening and into his den.

 

He straightened and walked across the short length of his den. When he reached the back where he slept, he gently laid the painting pup down atop blankets he had dragged from the pack house. The poor thing mewled, disgruntled at being separated from the Alpha. Peter rumbled soothingly, licking across the muzzle of his Omega. 

 

The pup panted and whined, begging the Alpha to lay with him. 

 

Peter growled, his arousal increasing dramatically at the sight of his sweet, desperate mate. 

 

He wasn’t going to wait any longer, for both of their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, and tell me what you think!


End file.
